Das wichtige Gespräch
by N.I.E
Summary: Ranma gesteht Akane sein innerstes empfinden


Das wichtige Gespräch  
  
Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction  
  
Von NeoIkonEpifanez [frankwiesler666@aol.com]  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma1/2 sowie alle damit verbundenen Charaktere, Orte und Ereignisse sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Ranma war sich sicher. Er hatte es sich lange überlegt.  
Diesmal würde er es sagen. Das sagen was er schon so lange sagen wollte.  
Es war ihm so wichtig, und er zögerte noch. Aber die Zeit war reif, er hätte es schon längst sagen müssen. Aber er konnte sich nie dazudurchringen, ihm fielen auch nie die richtigen Worte ein, doch diesmal würde es anders werden. Er hatte es sich wirklich gut überlegt.  
  
Ranma ballte eien Faust und schlug auf den Boden, stand auf und begab sich Richtung Wohnzimmer wo sie, Akane, wartete. Heute, hier und jetzt würde er das zu ihr sagen was alles, was vorher war, aus der Welt schaffen würde.  
  
Ranma betrat das Wohnzimmer, es war bis auf Akane die Fernseh sah leer. Genma und Soun und saßen draußen und fröhnten ihrer Standarttätigkeit, wer bescheißt wen am besten. Der Gesichtsausdruck war fest entschlossen, Ranma sah aus wie vor einem schweren Kampf. Mit lauter Stimme rief er in der Tür stehend:  
  
"Akane! Hör mir zu ich habe etwas zu sagen was ich schon längst hätte sagen sollen. Es ist etwas das mein Innerstes betrifft. Es ist mir sehr wichtig also höre gut zu. Ich werde es nur einmal sagen."  
  
Akane sah sehr überrascht zu Ranma und quälte sich innerlich was Ranma wohl meinen könnte. Ihr Herz schlug etwas schneller und sie sah gebannt zu Ranma.  
  
Dieser Blick der Ranma traf war der Blick den er sich erhoffte: Ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.Ttrotzdem wurde ihm mulmig. Er formte mit seinem Mund gerade das nächste Wort als er innehielt. Währenddessen schielten zwei Gestallten auffällig unauffällig Richtung Ranma.   
  
Ranma wollte diesen besonderen Moment nicht verhauen, er durfte sich einfach nicht verplappern. Innerlich ging er noch einmal seine Vorbereitungen durch. Was er sagen wollte, wie er es sagen sollte. Einige Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiener Stirn.  
  
Sein Kopf war plötzlich nur noch ein Sammelbecken diverser Wortfetzen. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. Akane sah ihn immer noch eindringlich an.  
  
Ranma griff in seine Hosentasche. Genmas und Souns Schielschlitze wurden immer länger und schmaler. Akanes Blick wanderte auf Gürtelhöhe hin zu Ranmas Hand die in seiner Hosentasche wühlte. Ihr Herz klopfte nun rasend.  
  
Ranmas Hand kam wieder hervor. Er hielt einen Zettel in seiner Hand. Souns und Genmas Blicke normalisierten sich ein wenig, und Akanes Gesichtsaudruck wandelte sich auch etwas in Richtung "Typisch Ranma".  
  
Ranma las den Zettel geschwind und nickte dann leicht. Er sah nun Akane direkt in die Augen.  
  
Akane errötete leicht und sah Ranma gespannt an.  
  
"Akane! Ich habe lange gebraucht um es zu sagen, darum höre mich an."  
  
Die Blicke ruhten auf Ranma, ein irreales Schweigen lag in der Luft, und Ranma fuhr fort: "Jeder, wirklich jeder Mensch kann Dinge gut und weniger gut. Ich selbst bin der weltbeste Kampfsportler, aber auch ich habe meine Schwächen, wie Schule und Kat..dingens du weißt schon."  
  
Akanes Blick war nun sehr überrascht aber sie sah Ranma immer noch genau an. Soun und Genma machten sogar eine Spielpause und hatten schon eine Hand am Sake.  
  
Ranma redete weiter: "Du Akane bist da keine Ausnahme." dachte sich Ranma. "Du hast wie jeder anderer Mensch Stärken und Schwächen, das ist keine Schande." ging Ranma durch den Kopf. "Man muß sie sich nur eingestehen. Du bist die brutalste Frau die ich kenne, an dich reicht wirklich niemand ran in dieser Hinsicht." Ranmas Verstand machte Purtzelbäume vor Freude, denn er war sich sicher es würde hinhauen.  
  
Akanes Blick hatte sich mittlerweile von verwundert zu "SprichnurweiterRanma" verändert. Soun und Genma setzten derweil ihr Spiel fort aber Ranam war nun in fahrt und achtet nicht auf Akanes Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Aber du hast auch eine Schwäche die du dir nur eingestehen mußt. Deine Kochkunst ist derart miserabel........ Aber wie es auch sei du musst es akzeptieren und es einfach bleiben lassen. Es währe das beste für uns alle." Ranmas Verstand welcher im Verhältnis zu seinem Ego wie eine Fliege neben einen Elefanten wirkte war sich sicher, das man so Akane dazu bringen würde nie mehr zu kochen ohne das sie ausflippt.  
  
  
Später am Abend.  
  
Ein Junge mit charakteristischen 5-streifenfingerabdruck saß mit seinem Vater in einem Zimmer.  
  
"Was hat der Arzt gesagt, Sohn?"  
  
"Fie Tähne snn nog ale din."  
  
"Immerhin mein Junge, und das Knie?"  
  
"Nuh ein Pahh tache wif ed nf wetuhn."  
  
"Sei froh es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Und dein Ellenbogen?"  
  
"Nuf leift gestauft."  
  
"Und dein Kopf?"  
  
"Tuf kau nof wäh."  
  
"Und dein ... "  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
Mein dank geht an dieser stelle an Mark Soul der dieses fic für mich korrigiert hat. 


End file.
